Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to methods for managing a call log. Embodiments may also relate to a device, a computer program and a software product.
Background of the Related Art
Owners of cell phones use their phones for communication (voice, video, text messages) with communication partners. Historical connection data, i.e., a function integrated in a cell phone, such as a call history, call record, connection list (all of these are understood to mean a call record for the purposes of this invention), is used to establish a communication connection. The user scrolls through his call log and selects the desired person. The call log may be long and it may be time-consuming to find the desired entry. At present, call logs are usually in chronological order. This means that calls are displayed in a list sorted by date and time. In addition, a differentiation is made between missed, answered and outgoing calls. A grouping (summary) of all calls from/to a certain remote terminal is also currently offered by some mobile devices.
According to WO2011098491, call lists are organized and displayed by the current geographic position of the mobile device in order to identify the entries more easily and efficiently. The current position is saved for each communication event.
The theory disclosed in EP1528770 gives the user the option of saving the relevant or a selected entry in a call list with individual information during a conversation, wherein saving occurs independently of the call list. Individual information includes memos, voice recordings and the like that are entered by the user. Information compiled in this way can be displayed later with a service menu. This menu allows the use of data added from a call list, for example, for automatically establishing a connection to forward information or read or edit a directory entry.